Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and in particular to an antenna utilized in an electronic device with a metal housing.
Description of the Related Art
Notebook and tablet computers with metal housings are increasingly common. However, conventional antennas cannot provide quality transmission under the shielding of the metal housing. Additionally, in the conventional antenna design, the impedance matching of the antenna cannot be adjusted. In particular, the imaginary impedance of the conventional antenna cannot be offset. Therefore, the effective bandwidth of the conventional antenna is insufficient.